Elixir
by Sahad
Summary: Les Gboys sont en vacances. Rien de tel qu'un bon jeu pour profiter pleinement de leurs vacances!
1. Déclaration

**Elixir, un jeu dément !**

Auteur : Sahad

Note : Je profite encore d'un moment creux dans mon travail pour refaire la mise en page d'une fic...

**Chapitre 1 :  
**  
« Eh ! Les gars, les gars, les gars ! Ça y est, je l'ai, je suis content ! beugla un natté dans toute la baraque.

- De quoi parle-t-il ? demanda Trowa au cobalteux.

- Hn... (traduction : il a retrouvé son jeu... Au secours. Je sens que je vais avoir mal.)

- ... (traduction : Oh nooooooon...)

- Hn... » (traduction: Et si.)

L'Américain dévala les escaliers vitesse grand V, manquant au passage de se casser la figure devant ses compagnons, qui, sans le montrer, étaient désespérés à l'idée de ce ''superbe'' jeu. Ils assistèrent à l'arrivée fracassante du Shinigami, il agitait avec joie une petite boîte au-dessus de sa tête, les regards interrogateurs le firent rire aux éclats :

« Vous ne connaissez pas ? Ça s'appelle ''Elixir''... commença-t-il.

- ''Elixir ? répéta le petit blond. Et de quoi s'agit-il ?

- Je vais vous expliquer, mais pour ça il faut s'installer autour d'une table.

- Encore un de tes jeux tordus... grogna le Chinois.

- Wuffy ! On est en vacances pour la première fois de notre vie ! Alors sois pas désagréable comme à ton habitude ! répliqua le natté.

- De QUOI ! » beugla l'asiatique.

Ne prêtant guère attention au garçon aux cheveux couleur d'ébène, le châtain posa la petite boîte sur un table entourée de cinq chaises. Il leur expliqua les règles du jeu : il fallait piocher des cartes à sorts d'un niveau entre 1 et 4 pour obtenir onze points (par exemple : 11 cartes de niveau 1 ou 2 cartes de niveau 4 et une de niveau 3... Il y a beaucoup de combinaisons possibles) ; ensuite, il fallait, au cours de la partie réunir les cartes d'ingrédients nécessaires pour lancer un sort à l'un des joueurs, le premier qui n'aurait plus de sorts à lancer gagnerait la partie.

« Au début, c'est pas très drôle quand on connaît pas mais après c'est tripant ! »

Ils firent donc une première partie pendant laquelle les 4 novices eurent du mal à s'y retrouver, mais à peine eurent-ils fini cette même partie qu'ils voulurent en commencer une autre :

« C'est bon ? Tout le monde a onze points ? demanda l'Américain.

- Oui ! répondirent les quatre autres.

- Bon, Quatre, c'est à toi, pioche une carte ! 

- Ok ! »

L'Arabe s'exécuta, pris une carte sur le tas au centre de la table et regarda ses cartes. Un sourire se dessina sur son visage et ses yeux se tournèrent vers le Chinois ; il déposa les cartes sur la table :

« Je te lance un sort de niveau1 : saperlipopette.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? il prit la carte et lu à haute voix. ''A chaque fin de phrase, le joueur affecté doit dire ''saperlipopette'', s'il oublie et que quelqu'un le lui fait remarqué, il devra donner une trouvaille (ingrédient) à cette même personne''

- Héhéhé... ricana le natté. On va bien se marrer ! T'as bien joué !

- Bon... A toi ! fit l'Arabe.

- T'as pas dit ''au suivant'' ! claironna Duo. Tu dois me filer une trouvaille ! »

Le blond réprima un juron et donna à contrecoeur l'une de ses cartes en soupirant en direction du natté un ''au suivant''. Le garçon piocha donc une carte, la considéra quelques secondes et un sourire carnassier illumina son visage ; les deux améthystes se tournèrent vers le Français qui sentit au même moment un frisson d'appréhension lui parcourir le dos :

« Qu'est-ce que tu mijotes, Duo ? lança-t-il avec une pointe d'inquiétude dans la voix.

- Je t'envoie le sort ''cabriole'' ! sourit à nouveau le natté. Tu dois faire deux fois le tour de la table à cloche-pied, ou alors tu me files deux de tes trouvailles ! »

Les yeux de Trowa s'agrandirent et, regardant son jeu, il réprima un gros juron : il n'avait pas deux trouvailles inutiles. Il se mit donc debout et fit le tour de la table à cloche-pied, sous le rire de Quatre et de Duo qui ne se retenaient nullement ; un regard en direction des deux asiatiques l'informa qu'ils n'en pensaient pas moins. Le Français se rassit, son visage avait pris une jolie teinte pivoine ce qui fit encore plus rire les deux garçons et pouffer Wufei.

« Au suivant !

- ... Heero prit une carte du tas et lança deux cartes en direction du natté. Cadeau.

- Huh ? il lu le sort à voix haute. ''La personne victime de ce sort devra appeler le joueur qui a lancé ce sortilège ''maître'' et le vouvoyer''. Shit ! Hee-chan-sama, vous êtes le maître des enfoirés, ça c'est sûr !

- Hn... répondit celui-ci avec un tout-chtit-mini-sourire. Au suivant. »

Le Chinois piocha une carte, son expression neutre laissait ses adversaires perplexes, il les dévisagea les uns après les autres puis son regard s'arrêta sur la natté (qui venait pourtant de se ramasser un sort en pleine face), il lui montra deux cartes en énonçant son sort :

« ''Perplexe :La personne affectée par ce sort doit se gratter à chaque fois qu'elle parlera, tout oubli rapportera une carte à celui qui l'aura remarqué le premier '' !

- Quoi ? hurla l'Américain . T'es vache de m'envoyer ça !

- Tu ne t'es pas gratté, tu me dois une carte ! lança l'asiatique.

- Et toi, tu n'as pas dis ''saperlipopette'' ! Tu m'en dois aussi une ! » ricana Duo en se grattant la tête. 

Ils échangèrent donc leurs cartes sous le regard amusé des autres pilotes, ils avaient suivi l'échange et le fou rire les gagnait. Après quelques blagues et quelques cartes données pour cause d'oublis, ils reprirent la partie :

« Au suivant ! » lança le Chinois en direction du Français.

Trowa attrapa la première carte du tas et la regarda, son visage restait sérieux, imperturbable comme d'habitude, le jeune Arabe le fixait, il ne pouvait nier que la beauté de son ami ne le laissait pas indifférent, cet être était si mystérieux que le blond l'avait tout de suite trouvé attrayant. Se rendant compte que quelqu'un le regardait, les yeux verts se détournèrent de la carte pour aller se figer dans les deux yeux turquoises que le propriétaire baissa vivement, le visage ayant pris une teinte rosée.

« Rien pour l'instant... lâcha le Français. Au suivant.

-Bon, à moi... déclara Quatre en piochant une carte, un large sourire se dessina sur son visage redevenu normal. Heero, j'ai un sort pour toi : ''La victime de ce sortilège doit faire une déclaration d'amour au joueur du choix du lanceur ou bien elle doit lui fournir deux trouvailles ''! »

Le Japonais dont les yeux avait pris de l'ampleur, fixait ses cartes : aucune ne pouvait le sauver. Il considéra le jeune Arabe quelques instants avant de soupirer :

« J'ai pas deux trouvailles.

- Alors... le blond regarda ses compagnons à tour de rôle puis sourit à nouveau. Je veux que tu fasses ta déclaration à Duo !

- Quoi ? beugla presque celui-ci.

- Tu ne t'es pas gratté, tu me dois une carte, Duo... lança Trowa à son tour.

- Bouh... fit le natté en se grattant le bras et tendant sa carte à son ami.

- Heero... C'est à toi. Et on veut qu'ça aie l'air vrai, saperlipopette ! » ricana le Chinois.

Les deux lacs cobalt avaient disparus sous des paupières, le Japonais prit une inspiration puis les rouvrit en se tournant vers l'Américain :

« Duo... Je sais que je ne te l'ai jamais montré ou même dit, mais... Je voulais te le dire, je pense qu'il en est temps... D'abord, m'excuser pour tout ce que j'ai pu faire ou dire qui t'a blessé et aussi que tu ne me laisses pas indifférent, et ce depuis le premier jour où je t'ai rencontré... J'ai vraiment cru voir un ange ce jour-là, ta tresse flottant au vent, tes yeux d'une si belle couleur améthyste, ton corps parfait ; tout en toi m'a fasciné. Duo, je t'aime. »

Un silence régna sur l'assemblée, le Japonais se retourna et regarda ses cartes, laissant un natté interloqué : Duo avait toujours su lorsque quelqu'un lui mentait ou lui cachait une partie de la vérité, mais là, il ne décelait aucune trace de mensonge. Et cela, il ne pouvait le nier, le déroutait. Serait-ce possible que... ? Non, l'asiatique ne pouvait répondre positivement à ses sentiments ; cette pensée le blessa beaucoup mais il n'en laissa rien paraître, pourtant Quatre le dévisagea :

/Shit / pensa le châtain. /Avec son uchuu no kokoro, il va savoir /

« C'est tout Maître? lança-t-il en se grattant la tête avec un sourire quelque peu crispé bien qu'il ne le voulait pas.

- Hn. A toi.

- Vous me devez une carte, Hee-chan-sama... répondit le natté. Vous n'avez pas dit ''au suivant''. »

Il prit la carte et la regarda, il se mit lui aussi à sourire en fixant son ami Arabe, celui-ci secoua la tête négativement avec des yeux suppliants mais l'Américain fit un signe affirmatif de la tête avec un très large sourire de Shinigami :

« Quat-chan... ricana-t-il. Je te lance ces deux sorts, tu dois affubler Trowa de petit surnoms et vice versa, et deuxièmement : tu dois faire la prochaine tâche ménagère de la maison.

- Oh non... souffla le blond.

- Et si. Au suivant. » sourit le natté.

Le Japonais s'appropria une carte et l'examina, il en prit une seconde dans son jeu et les lança en direction de Wufei, celui-ci les prit et lut à voix haute :

« ''Poil au... : la victime de ce sort devra dire à chaque fois qu'elle parlera ''poil au (quelque chose)'', à chaque oubli elle donnera une carte à celui qui l'aura remarqué''. Yuy, t'es vraiment le dernier des salauds, poil au museau, saperlipopette ! »

Le rire emplit la pièce car les pilotes du Deathscythe et du Sandrock ne purent le réprimer : le Chinois était si comique qu'ils en avaient mal au ventre. Les deux autres ne disaient rien mais n'en pensaient pas moins. Après le ''au suivant'' monotone, Wufei attrapa une carte et lança son sort :

« Heero, tu dois nous raconter une histoire ou me donner deux trouvailles, poil aux cailles, saperlipopette !

- J'utilise le bouclier et renvoie le sortilège sur... Duo... lâcha ce dernier.

- Maieuh ! ToT répliqua l'intéressé. Bon, ok. Alors...

''C'est 2400 moines guidé par un petit moine qui marchent dans le désert, ils sont fatigués mais heureusement ils trouvent une auberge. Il y en a 1200 qui vont dormir au premier étage et 1200 qui vont dormir à l'étage du dessous, le petit moine en bas. Pendant la nuit y a un vacarme pas possible et le petit moine tape du balai le plafond. Le lendemain, quand le petit moine va réveiller les 1200 moines d'en haut, ils sont tous morts, égorgés ; le petit moine regarde par la fenêtre et ziiiiiiuuuuuuuuum, un petit vélo vert disparaît, petit moine : comprend pas.

Donc les 1200 moines restants reprennent leur route dans le désert, c'est une longue journée bien crevante et tout, ils arrivent à une auberge, 600 moines dorment en haut, 600 en bas, le petit moine en bas. Pendant la nuit y a un bruit pas possible et le lendemain, le p'tit moine découvre les 600 moines du dessus morts, égorgés, éventrés. Il regarde par la fenêtre et ziiiiiiiuuuuuuuum, petit vélo vert, petit moine : tiens.

Donc les 600 moines restants reprennent leur route dans le désert, c'est bien crevant et tout, ils arrivent à une auberge, 300 moines dorment en haut, 300 en bas, le petit moine en bas. Pendant la nuit, y a un bruit pas possible et le lendemain, le p'tit moine, allant les réveiller, découvre les 300 moines du dessus morts, égorgés, éventrés, décapités. Il regarde par la fenêtre et ziiiiiiiuuuuuuuum, petit vélo vert, petit moine : encore !

Donc les 300 moines restants reprennent leur route dans le désert, c'est sous le soleil brûlant et tout, ils arrivent à une auberge, 150 moines dorment en haut, 150 en bas, le petit moine en bas. Pendant la nuit y a un bruit pas possible et le lendemain, le p'tit moine découvre les 150 moines du dessus morts, égorgés, éventrés, décapités, déchirés. Il regarde par la fenêtre et ziiiiiiiuuuuuuuum, petit vélo vert, petit moine : commence à bien faire.

Donc les 150 moines restants reprennent leur route dans le désert, c'est une longue journée bien crevante et tout, ils arrivent à une auberge, 75 moines dorment en haut, 75 en bas, le petit moine en bas. Pendant la nuit y a un bruit pas possible et le lendemain, le p'tit moine découvre les 75 moines du dessus morts, égorgés, éventrés, décapités, déchirés, lacérés. Il regarde par la fenêtre et ziiiiiiiuuuuuuuum, petit vélo vert, petit moine : zeeeeeeen, zeeeeeeen, rester calme.

Donc les 75 moines restants reprennent leur route dans le désert, c'est une longue journée bien crevante et tout, ils arrivent à une auberge, 35 moines dorment en haut, 40 en bas, le petit moine en bas. Pendant la nuit y a un bruit pas possible et le lendemain, le p'tit moine découvre les 35 moines du dessus morts, égorgés, éventrés, décapités, déchirés, lacérés, bien démolis . Il regarde par la fenêtre et ziiiiiiiuuuuuuuum, petit vélo vert, petit moine : zeeeeeeen, zeeeeeeen, rester calme.

Donc les 40 moines restants reprennent leur route dans le désert, c'est une longue journée bien crevante et tout, ils arrivent à une auberge, 20 moines dorment en haut, 20 en bas, le petit moine en bas. Pendant la nuit y a un bruit pas possible et le lendemain, le p'tit moine découvre les 20 moines du dessus morts, égorgés, éventrés, décapités, déchirés, lacérés, bien démolis, affreux . Il regarde par la fenêtre et ziiiiiiiuuuuuuuum, petit vélo vert, petit moine : Rah ! Y en a marre !

Donc les 20 moines restants reprennent leur route dans le désert, c'est une longue journée bien crevante et tout, ils arrivent à une auberge, 10 moines dorment en haut, 10 en bas, le petit moine en bas. Pendant la nuit y a un bruit pas possible et le lendemain, le p'tit moine découvre les 10 moines du dessus morts, égorgés, éventrés, décapités, déchirés, lacérés, bien démolis, affreux, méconnaissables . Il regarde par la fenêtre et ziiiiiiiuuuuuuuum, petit vélo vert, petit moine : Rah ! Y en a marre !

Donc les 10 moines restants reprennent leur route dans le désert, c'est une longue journée bien crevante et tout, ils arrivent à une auberge, 6 moines dorment en haut, 4 en bas, le petit moine en bas. Pendant la nuit y a un bruit pas possible et le lendemain, le p'tit moine découvre les 6 moines du dessus morts, égorgés, éventrés, décapités, déchirés, lacérés, bien démolis, affreux, méconnaissables, dégoulinants de sang. Il regarde par la fenêtre et ziiiiiiiuuuuuuuum, petit vélo vert, petit moine : Les boules... !

Donc les 4 moines restants reprennent leur route dans le désert, c'est une longue journée bien crevante et tout, ils arrivent à une auberge, 2 moines dorment en haut, 2 en bas, le petit moine en bas. Pendant la nuit y a un bruit pas possible et le lendemain, le p'tit moine découvre les 2 moines du dessus morts, égorgés, éventrés, décapités, déchirés, lacérés, bien démolis, affreux, méconnaissables, dégoulinants de sang, bien crevés. Il regarde par la fenêtre et ziiiiiiiuuuuuuuum, petit vélo vert, petit moine : Vais tuer quelqu'un !

Donc les 2 moines restants reprennent leur route dans le désert, c'est une longue journée bien crevante et tout, ils arrivent à une auberge, 1 en haut, 1 en bas, le petit moine en bas. Pendant la nuit y a un bruit pas possible et le lendemain, le p'tit moine découvre le moine du dessus mort, égorgé, éventré, décapité, déchiré, lacéré, bien démoli, affreux, méconnaissable, dégoulinant de sang, bien crevé, souffre plus. Il regarde par la fenêtre et ziiiiiiiuuuuuuuum, petit vélo vert, petit moine tourne la tête et vois un petit vélo rouge, il le prend et roule. Et ziiiiiiiiuuuuuuum, il dépasse le petit vélo vert... Quelle est la morale de l'histoire ?''

Les quatre autres garçon se regardèrent, ils eurent beau réfléchir, rien ne venait, Quatre s'avoua vaincu :

« Je ne vois pas.

- Ben que le petit vélo rouge est plus rapide que le petit vélo vert ! répondit l'Américain avec un grand sourire.

- Je ne vois pas le rapport avec l'histoire, poil à la poire, saperlipopette... remarqua le Chinois.

- Ben aucun, c'est juste bien chiant et tout mais c'est comme ça... lança le natté en tirant la langue.

- Bon... déclara Heero. Je n'ai plus de sorts, j'ai gagné.

- T'aurais pu le dire avant que je raconte l'histoire ! râla le châtain.

- Non. De toute manière tu nous l'aurais sûrement sortie au dîner ! » répliqua le Japonais.

Il se retira, tous rangèrent le jeu et retournèrent chacun dans leur chambre, Duo partageait sa chambre avec le cobalteux ; une question lui brûlait les lèvres, il se dirigea donc vers la chambre et tenta le tout pour le tout :

« Hee-chan... Dis... Je voulais savoir, le truc que tu m'as dit pendant le jeu, c'était juste pour jouer ou pas ?

- Tu crois que je l'ai fait seulement parce que c'était le jeu ? demanda l'asiatique.

- Ben... Je sais pas... C'est... Pas vraiment dans tes habitudes de...

- C'était vrai... trancha le Japonais. J'étais sincère. »

Heero lui tournait le dos, il était assis sur son lit, conscient que pour la première fois, le courage lui manquait : il ne pouvait pas lever les yeux vers son ami, de peur de ce qu'il pourrait voir. Une main se posa sur son épaule, le faisant tourner pour le mettre face à son propriétaire ; le natté s'approcha et, le visage encore baigné par les larmes, embrassa passionnément le Japonais. L'asiatique y répondit pleinement puis, s'écartant, il demanda :

« Tu pleures... Pourquoi ?

- Je... Ça fait si longtemps que je me dis... J'aurais dû te le dire plus tôt : moi aussi, je t'aime ! On a perdu beaucoup de temps...

- Alors rattrapons-le. »

Disant cela, Heero passa ses mains sous le T-shirt de son compagnon, le soulevant doucement, arrivé au niveau des yeux, il s'arrêta et posa ses lèvres sur celle de l'aveugle. Puis retira doucement le vêtement, rendant sa vue au jeune garçon qui l'embrassa en retour. Un blondinet sourit dans les bras du Français en riant :

« Il n'y a pas que nous qui n'allons pas dormir, on dirait. »

**A SUIVRE...**


	2. Rêve atteint

**Elixir, un jeu dément !  
**  
Auteur : Sahad

Note : J'ai mis du temps à poster car j'hésitais à l'écrire mais beaucoup m'ont demandé ce chapitre, alors voilà ! Pour me faire pardonner des quinze jours d'absence ! Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 2 :  
**  
Les jours et les semaines étaient passés depuis cette partie d'Elixir, mais la nuit qui avait suivit le jeu resterait à jamais gravée dans l'esprit du jeune Américain, le seul fait d'y repenser le faisait sourire : il avait tant aimé ces douces caresses et ces tendres baisers. Heero avait fait son bonheur cette nuit-là. Il n'avait eu que quelques minutes à eux entre les diverses missions que leur donnaient leurs mentors. Le temps d'un bref regard, parfois d'un baiser, mais jamais plus... Ils avaient gardé contact par e-mail et par téléphone à l'insu de leurs supérieurs.

Cependant, cela faisait plusieurs jours que Duo était sans nouvelle de son compagnon, la peur avait d'abord pris possession de lui, mais le Perfect Soldier étant porté disparu et son mentor ayant perdu tout espoir, celui de l'Assassin Parfait avait sérieusement baissé. Ses yeux améthyste étaient toujours tournés vers l'espace, à contempler cette immensité sans fin, là où le calme plat avait toujours été son refuge dans les moments difficiles comme son lieu de confessions et de secrets dont personne ne pouvait en enfreindre les portes. Quatre peinait à voir son ami ainsi plongé dans une tristesse dont il n'avait pas encore perçu les limites, il ne trouvait son réconfort que dans les bras de son amant qu'il avait eu le loisir de croiser plus souvent grâce aux missions en duo qu'ils avaient effectuées et il maudissait plus d'un million de fois ce satané J d'avoir une trop grande confiance en son soldat parfait, jugeant qu'il pouvait effectuer seul n'importe quelle mission. Bien que le jeune blond avait de nombreux contacts, il n'avait pu découvrir si leur ami était toujours en vie ou s'il se cachait à un endroit pour une quelconque raison.

Wufei aussi regrettait le temps où le natté courait partout, semant çà et là ses blagues douteuses, mais qui, intérieurement, le faisait rire. Car, il devait bien l'avouer, c'était l'Américain qui remontait le moral des troupes après de durs combats et mettait l'ambiance quand pour une quelconque raison l'un d'entre eux était triste. Le Chinois alla dans la chambre qui avait anciennement appartenu au pilote du Wing, Duo devait l'avoir déjà fait avant lui, ou bien n'avait-il pas eu le courage de remettre les pieds dans cette chambre de peur de craquer ? L'asiatique, laissant son regard vagabonder dans la pièce, aperçut un sac au coin du bureau. Peut-être le blâmerait-on d'être trop curieux ou de se mêler de se qui ne le regardait pas, mais il attrapa le sac et ouvrit les poches une à une. Il n'y avait que peu de choses, mais il trouva tout de même une chose dont le Soldat Parfait ne se séparait que rarement : son laptop. Manipulant l'ordinateur, quelque chose s'échappa par l'une des fentes, tombant au pied du jeune homme, celui-ci se baissa et ramassa l'objet.

OoOoO

« Duo ?

- ... depuis un bon moment, le natté était toujours silencieux, le Chinois ne s'étonnait plus de ne pas obtenir de réponse.

- Je sais que tu es torturé depuis longtemps mais j'ai peut-être quelque chose qui t'intéressera... »

Joignant le geste à la parole, Wufei déposa ce qu'il avait trouvé sur la table à laquelle était accoudé le pilote du Deathscythe et s'éloigna. Les deux améthystes vides se tournèrent vers l'objet. Cela ressemblait à une carte, mais en regardant mieux, il s'aperçut que c'était une carte de son jeu ''Elixir'', celle qui avait permis à son rêve de se réaliser quelques temps. La main tremblante se saisit de la carte et il la lut :

_''La victime de ce sortilège doit faire une déclaration d'amour au joueur au choix du lanceur ou bien elle doit lui fournir deux trouvailles.''  
_  
Puis ses yeux s'agrandirent lorsqu'il vit que quelqu'un avait écrit sur cette carte, il reconnut en quelques secondes l'écriture et lut les quelques mots :

_La dernière mission de J ne me plaît pas, peut-être m'arrivera-t-il quelque chose, toujours est-il que si je suis blessé, j'irais me cacher le temps de guérir. Je t'attendrais là où tout a commencé. Heero.  
_  
Duo scruta encore de longues minutes cette carte : là où tout a commencé... ? Comme si une énergie nouvelle s'était emparée de lui, le natté se leva et courut telle une furie jusqu'à son Gundam sans donner d'explication à personne, il comptait sur Wufei pour le faire. Deathscythe en marche, il décolla et vola aussi vit que possible vers la Terre. Il se posa non loin d'une ville, camouflant soigneusement son Gundam et partit en direction de cette dernière en faisant du stop. Une fois en ville, il courut à en perdre haleine jusqu'au port ; haletant, il finit sa course folle devant la mer, tout en reprenant son souffle, il scrutait l'océan et les ponts des navires, mais rien ne lui apparaissait. S'était-il trompé ? Une douleur sourde envahit sa poitrine, il allait se laisser aller lorsque deux mains se plaquèrent contre ses yeux, un homme de Oz ? L'Américain se libéra violemment et se retourna, prêt à se battre, mais quelque chose l'arrêta : un éclair cobalt.

La tignasse brune jouait au vent, les yeux couleur de glace étaient tendres et le sourire de celui qui se tenait devant le jeune garçon fit sourire ce dernier qui se jeta dans ses bras :

« Heero !

- Duo ! Tu m'as tant manqué !

- Et toi ! Tu disparais comme ça, du jour au lendemain ! lui cria le châtain. Si tu savais... J'avais tellement peur... ! J'ai pleuré comme jamais auparavant... J'ai eu si peur de ne plus jamais te revoir !

- Duo... Pardonne-moi. Je ne voulais pas t'affoler ou te faire de la peine, je t'en prie pardonne-moi... ! le Japonais enlaça à nouveau son compagnon.

- Tu vas bien ? s'inquiéta ce dernier.

- Oui. Mes blessures ne sont plus que des souvenirs, depuis hier. »

Ne pouvant attendre davantage et réalisant finalement que tout cela n'était pas un rêve, Duo embrassa passionnément Heero qui lui répondit aussitôt, caressant le corps de l'autre, tout cela leur avait tant manqué. L'asiatique se détacha sous le regard interrogateur, il l'entraîna jusqu'à une moto qu'il avait garée non loin et le fit monter sans donner d'explication, d'ailleurs, en avaient-ils vraiment besoin à présent ? Ils roulèrent un bon quart d'heure collés l'un à l'autre ; la moto s'arrêta devant une petite maison à l'écart de la ville, là, le Japonais mit pied à terre tout comme son compagnon. Les deux garçons s'embrassèrent encore et encore jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient à l'intérieur, là, le brun poussa son amour sur un lit, faisant sourire ce dernier :

« J'ai toujours rêvé de partager ce moment-là avec toi, Hee-chan.

- Moi aussi, Duo. Si tu savais combien de fois j'ai fait ce souhait... »

Coupant là leur dialogue, ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau avec tout leur amour, Heero passa délicatement ses mains sous le T-shirt du natté qui fit de même : cette peau de pêche lui avait tant manqué ! Ces caresses étaient divines, leur arrachant multiples soupirs de bonheur. La nuit était tombée, mais leur vue n'en était pas affectée, chacun distinguait parfaitement le corps si sublime qu'avait l'autre, nageant dans un monde quasi féerique, coupé de la réalité et de l'horreur de la guerre, le temps rythmé par deux coeurs aux pulsations endiablées. Sans rien briser de cet instant, Heero murmura à l'oreille de son compagnon :

« Ça sera peut-être un peu douloureux...

- Ne t'inquiète pas... chuchota à son tour Duo. J'irais jusqu'au bout avec toi. »

Mêlant le geste à la parole, le pilote 02 enlaça fortement le cou du 01, celui-ci, avec toute la douceur du monde et une patience infinie, commença à fusionner avec son amour lui arrachant un petit cri de douleur qui fut vite remplacer par ceux d'un amour sans fin. Leurs corps se mêlaient, tout comme leurs âmes et leurs esprits, ils ne faisaient plus qu'un, unissant leurs voix. Ce fut un rêve fantastique, le trésor de mille univers, un amour sans limite.

Au petit matin,les deux améthystes s'ouvrirent pour rencontrer deux lacs cobalt qui l'observaient, son sourire en trouva un autre, ses lèvres se collèrent aux siennes et sa langue caressa celle de celui qu'il chérissait tant, puis, se séparant, Duo murmura :

« C'était ma plus belle nuit...

- Sans mauvais rêves, juste de la tendresse...

- De l'amour. I love you, Heero...

- Ai shiteru, Duo... leurs mains s'unirent et ils dirent d'une même voix. Aujourd'hui et à jamais. »

**---- OWARI.  
**  
Sahad : voilà. C'est ici que ce termine cette fic.

Duo : Personnellement, j'ai bien aimé la fin.

Heero : Ouais... ! Mais... Et les autres ? Ils ont continué à s'en faire ?

Sahad : Naaaaaaaan. Wufei leur a parlé de la carte et le lendemain de votre union vous leur avez envoyé un mail via Gundam.

Wufei : Tu ne le dis pas.

Sahad : Est-ce vraiment nécessaire de le dire ? Ça me paraît logique que tout se passe bien, que Quatre et les autres soient rassurés et qu'ils voient nos deux mamours revenir main dans la main, Duo ayant retrouvé sa joie de vivre...

Quatre : Toujours est-il que j'aime bien car c'est une Happy End !

Sahad : Ben qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Bon voilà ! Reviews, pleeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaasssssssseeeeeeeeuuuuuuuuuhhhhhhhhh !


End file.
